The United States has a problem with education in science, technology, engineering, and mathematics, commonly known as “STEM” fields. Jobs in these domains are a primary driver of the modern economy, and an increasing number of jobs in other fields require knowledge of STEM. However, many students are not successfully learning core concepts. According to recent reports:                75% of U.S. eighth graders are not proficient in mathematics when they complete eighth grade;        79% of twelfth graders do not perform at a proficient level in science; and        54% of high school graduates are not ready for college-level math.        
Furthermore, there are not enough students studying STEM disciplines to meet the country's needs. Moreover, according to recent reports:                38% of students who start with a STEM major do not graduate with one.        The U.S. may be short as many as 3 million high-skill workers by 2018.        
In order to combat this trend and inspire more students to pursue STEM studies, the President's Council of Advisors on Science and Technology has recommended that we “create STEM-related experiences that excite and interest students of all backgrounds”. We propose creating engaging learning experiences through the use of a specially designed robot. Robots have been found to be an exciting and motivating tool for students, as such we believe they can also be powerful educational tools. They can help teach problem solving, logic, programming, computational thinking, and much more. By lowering the hurdle of prerequisite technical knowledge, we believe that robots designed for the classroom can lead to unique and stimulating learning experiences for students of all ages.